


借鉴

by KYotodo



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 彩蛋：然后，很快就是又一场复仇者联盟共同面对的危机，钢铁侠，当然的，一如既往，冲锋陷阵，至自己于死亡的危险之中。战斗结束后，Steve一把扯下头盔拦住钢铁侠。“你不能——”“哦哦照例的找茬是吗我就是要这样——”钢铁侠升起面甲，翻着白眼说。他这幅油盐不进的态度让Steve的怒气值迅速增加，但幸好他还有一点理智，还想着运用新方法，于是他说：“你是我们最聪明的人，我们不能承受失去你的风险。”奇怪的是，一旦说出口，说这些好像并不难。周围一片寂静，Tony翻了个白眼。“我当然是。”然后他就走了。Steve万分确定这法子行不通。





	借鉴

正义联盟和复仇者联盟，尽管同在美利坚合众国，彼此合作的机会却少得可怜，这当然不是因为【划掉】公司不同【划掉】等神秘原因，而是与政府的合作程度以及主战场。

不过，再少的可怜也总是有的，Steve发誓他只是去旅游，但是——总之——超级英雄就是不得闲，是吧。反正，在他意识到发生了什么之前，他已经咆哮着让绿灯侠闪到一边，然后自己拿盾砍掉了那个触手怪的一根触手。

这一切结束之后，他坐在一大群正义联盟的英雄之间，一脸茫然，看着乱七八糟的战场，试图回想自己到底干了些啥。然后突然之间，渐渐增大的音量把他的注意力吸引了过去。

“……在想些啥，你是我们队伍的头脑，好吗？你不能就这么冒着被干掉的风险冲上去——”

“我才是那个不知道你在想些啥的人，你是这支队伍的领袖，我不能把你置于险境。”

Steve迟缓地眨眨眼，这吵架似乎很耳熟？

“但是你才是最重要的那个，”超人烦躁地拨弄着头发，“你那么聪明——勇敢——你永远有办法——”

“你才是勇敢的那一个，你的善良，你的正义，都是我们团队不能缺少的——”

好吧，不太耳熟。Steve有些搞不清楚状况，他扭头看了看，问看上去嘴最松的闪电侠：“他们是在吵架吗？”

“是的，”闪电侠以不必要的大幅度点点头，“绝对是，习惯吧，老兄。”

Steve又把头转回去，看着那两个越靠越近的家伙。

“急智——灵魂——高尚——”

“完美——纯洁——”

然后突然之间，一切都停下来了。没有争吵，没有大幅度挥舞的手势。

Steve握紧了盾牌。这一步他太熟悉了。哦神啊千万别，千万别让这两个打起架来。

“呃，Steve？”绿灯侠突然说。

“啥？”Steve转头。

“你为什么在这里？”绿灯侠有些僵硬地问。

“我来旅游，”Steve有些窘迫，“然后——就这样了。”

绿灯侠耸耸肩，“超级英雄的人生。”

Steve赞同地点了点头，然后又回过头去关注事态，奇怪的是，这两个人已经恢复正常了。

是的，完完全全地正常，就像从来没有争吵一样。

Steve直到临走前都困惑不解。他转身离开的时候，因为那超级听力，他听见闪电侠抱怨说：“为啥要阻止……”

“别，”绿灯侠严肃地说，“他是个好人，他不该被这个吓到。”

什么？Steve皱着眉头绝尘而去。

不管怎样，他确实学到了一种解决争吵的好方法。

 

然后，很快就是又一场复仇者联盟共同面对的危机，钢铁侠，当然的，一如既往，冲锋陷阵，至自己于死亡的危险之中。

战斗结束后，Steve一把扯下头盔拦住钢铁侠。

“你不能——”

“哦哦照例的找茬是吗我就是要这样——”钢铁侠升起面甲，翻着白眼说。

他这幅油盐不进的态度让Steve的怒气值迅速增加，但幸好他还有一点理智，还想着运用新方法，于是他说：“你是我们最聪明的人，我们不能承受失去你的风险。”

奇怪的是，一旦说出口，说这些好像并不难。

周围一片寂静，Tony一脸空白地瞪着他。

“我当然是。”过了好一会儿他干巴巴地说，“现在，行行好Cap，我得去医疗室了。”

他当然没有去医疗室，不过他们也没吵起来。

这效果和正义联盟那边不一样，但是也差不多了。

——好吧，冷战和和好还是差很多的。

 

下一次战斗结束的时候，Steve说：“你是我们团队的头脑，我们非常依赖你。”

而Tony没比上次好到哪里去，他只是说了些“是啊因为我最有钱”“你们这群寄生虫”之类的话，然后启动反重力装置跑掉了。

 

第三次是“你的技术支持很好的保护了我们，我们都很感谢你。”

而Tony终于能够得意地扬扬眉毛说：“当然了。”

 

Steve不知道是在第几次那些话语变成了“你非常完美，我不能就这么看着你去送死。”

而Tony已经能耸耸肩，干巴巴地说：“我知道了——没有下次——”

所以，效果越来越差了，Steve皱着眉想。

 

然后，在Tony和Steve成功搞上之后的第一次，Steve怀着达到新高度的愤怒吼道：“你怎么敢！你怎么敢冲进那群机器人里——”

“那难道要我看着你那完美的屁股被切成八瓣儿吗？Cap？”Tony回道。

Steve顺利地脸红了。

 

但是，除了此类接近调戏的话语，Tony从未公开赞扬过他，Steve坚信这是效果不如正义联盟的原因，但他不知道该怎么解决。

也许他该更用力地赞美Tony？

 

转机发生在下下下次战斗中。

他们一死里逃生，Tony就冲到Steve身边，然后不等他开口就吻了上去。

这可是个十足十的深吻，Steve把他没有及时挣脱的原因归罪到战衣的强大力量上。

“你他妈是我见过最完美的人，”Tony嘶声说，“你那金毛脑袋简直像阳光，你知道吗？还有你那傻乎乎的笑容，简直能搞得我心律不齐。你那么好，那么好——你是这个世界上最好的存在了，行行好，你不能当着我的面去送死，好吗？我不能承受这个。我不能承受失去你。”

哦，Steve晕头转向地想，哦。

然后他想了想，发现现在他一点愤怒都没有……他想他大概知道正义联盟那边是怎么回事了。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 彩蛋：  
> 然后，很快就是又一场复仇者联盟共同面对的危机，钢铁侠，当然的，一如既往，冲锋陷阵，至自己于死亡的危险之中。  
> 战斗结束后，Steve一把扯下头盔拦住钢铁侠。  
> “你不能——”  
> “哦哦照例的找茬是吗我就是要这样——”钢铁侠升起面甲，翻着白眼说。  
> 他这幅油盐不进的态度让Steve的怒气值迅速增加，但幸好他还有一点理智，还想着运用新方法，于是他说：“你是我们最聪明的人，我们不能承受失去你的风险。”  
> 奇怪的是，一旦说出口，说这些好像并不难。  
> 周围一片寂静，Tony翻了个白眼。  
> “我当然是。”  
> 然后他就走了。  
> Steve万分确定这法子行不通。


End file.
